Nishino Confession Oneshot
by Osukaru
Summary: Nishino x Junpei One-Shot Bueno, me he animado a escribir un pequeño fic de Ichigo 100% tengo pensado escribir otros one-shots con diferentes chicas pero el primero es con Nishino ya que ella y Manaka son mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste By


Nishino Confession

**Nishino Confession**

Ichigo 100 One-Shot (Basado en el capitulo 99 del Tomo 12) by Osukaru

_Luego del apagón que hubo en la feria, Nishino y yo nos quedamos atrapados en el último vagón de la rueda de la fortuna, debido a repentino paro de la rueda de la fortuna Nishino fue empujada muy cerca de mi, tan cerca que sentía que podía abrazarla pero por culpa de mi inseguridad no podía hacerlo, que mas podía hacer, abrazarla y tener en mis pensamientos además de Nishino a Satsuki y a Aya? Definitivamente soy de lo peor, ni siquiera se quien es la chica que me gusta, pero Nishino… ella tiene algo diferente a las demás, ella me hace sentir de manera muy diferente, en verdad me arrepiento de no haber seguido con ella, pero… después de todo, fue mi culpa, fue por mi que ella decidió no continuar conmigo, me pregunto, que sentirá Nishino por mi en estos momentos._

- En que tanto piensas Junpei? – dijo Nishino mirándome muy de cerca.

- Waaaa, nada nada, solo pensaba que es lo que causó el apagón jejeje – contesté muy nervioso.

- mmm, seguro Junpei?

- si Nishino, no te preocupes.

- sabes, creí que pensabas en mi Junpei… - dijo Nishino en voz baja pero de manera entendible mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- en… ti? Nishino… - dije bajando la cabeza

- creí que pensabas en lo que te dije de irme a Paris… me iré muy lejos, y ya no podré verte como hasta ahora Junpei.

- Sobre eso… a mi también me dolerá mucho ya no verte mas, pero se que Paris o donde sea… te irá bastante bien Nishino, se que serás una gran chef algún día, de eso estoy seguro – dije tratando de animar a Nishino.

- gracias Junpei, me alegra saber que confías en mi – dijo Nishino intentando mostrar una sonrisa pero parecía como si mi respuesta no fuera la que ella esperaba.

Que debería decirle, la verdad es que no quiero que Nishino se vaya, todos estos últimos días la he pasado de maravilla a su lado, no quiero que ella se aleje de mi, pero… sería demasiado egoísta detener su sueño solo por mi, además, no valgo la pena para algo así.

- sabes Junpei, a pesar de la oscuridad, la vista desde aquí es genial no crees? – dijo Nishino sonriendo mientras veía hacia afuera.

- es verdad, se ve muy bien, pero sabes, a pesar de la oscuridad, tu te sigues viendo igual de linda Nishino – dije sin pensar debido a la sensación que tuve en ese momento al verla – oh no, que dirá ahora que dije eso – me dije pensando.

- ay Junpei, enserio te parezco linda? – dijo Nishino algo apenada.

- Si Nishino, eres… waa!! – no alcancé a decir mas ya que de pronto la energía volvió y el juego comenzó a moverse de nuevo moviendo bruscamente el vagón pero no solo eso, por este nuevo movimiento Nishino había sido empujada aun mas cerca de mi, sin saberlo nos habíamos tomado de las manos.

- Junpei… parece que la rueda de la fortuna se esta moviendo de nuevo – dijo Nishino pero no soltó mis manos.

- si, eso parece jeje – dije nervioso y tampoco solté las manos de Nishino.

- Junpei…

- Nishino…

No sabía como continuar, era un momento perfecto, quería decirle todo lo que siento a Nishino, sin embargo las palabras no salían, hasta el descenso de nuestro vagón parecía ir mas lento que nada, como si estuviera dándome la oportunidad de hacer algo y de pronto, en un momento de valor solté las manos de Nishino y la abrasé tan fuerte como pude.

- Jun… pei… - dijo Nishino algo sorprendida.

- Nishino… no te… no te vayas a Paris… - le dije a Nishino pero con voz muy muy baja.

- Dijiste algo Junpei? – dijo Nishino apartándose un poco para ver a Junpei a la cara.

- No, no nada, solo que ya estamos abajo, ya podemos salir – dije soltando lentamente a Nishino.

- Junpei!! Están bien? – dijo Yui al ver a Junpei y Nishino bajar de la rueda de la fortuna.

- Descuida Yui, estamos bien – dije sonriéndole

- Bueno, es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa no creen? – dijo Ookusa

- Si, creo que deberíamos regresar – dijo Nishino

- bueno, aquí nos separamos, Yui ya se ha quedado dormida en mi espalda así que tengo que llevarla a su casa, Ookusa podrías acompañara a Nishino a su casa? – dije sonriéndoles.

- claro Manaka, no te preocupes, yo acompañaré a Nishino.

- muchas gracias Ookusa, bueno, nos vemos luego Nishino, hasta luego – dije mientras me retiraba del lugar con Yui en mi espalda.

- Yui, ya estamos en tu casa, ya despierta – dije mientras despertaba a Yui

- aaah, Jun… pei… me quedé dormida? – dijo Yui adormilada

- Tu que crees?

- lo siento, y gracias por traerme a casa.

- descuida, nos vemos luego Yui y… trata de no desnudarte mientras duermes.

- waa, cállate!! Ya no lo hago!!

En casa de Nishino.

- Tonto Junpei, hump – dijo Nishino mientras abrazaba su almohada – que es lo que me habrá dicho en la rueda de la fortuna, me abrazó muy fuerte, incluso, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, ahora que lo pienso… que siento actualmente por Junpei… terminamos hace tiempo, pero luego de eso, estos últimos días, la he pasado bastante bien con el, tanto que desearía poder estar así con el por mucho mas tiempo… hump, tonto Junpei!

En casa de Junpei.

- no puedo dormir, tan solo estoy pensando en Nishino, me sentí tan bien cuando la abrasé, mi corazón latió fuertemente en ese momento, pero porque no pude decir lo que sentía, en verdad… quiero a Nishino… ya se, la llamaré – dije mientras tomaba el teléfono – un momento, son las 11:30 de la noche, puede que ya este dormida… no importa, tengo una idea, le mandaré un mensaje, si sale le diré todo lo que siento, sin arrepentirme.

- uh? Es mi celular, quien será a esta hora? Veamos… uh!? Es de Junpei? _"Hola Nishino, espero no despertarte o molestarte, pero sabes, quiero platicar contigo, se que es muy noche pero aun así estaré esperándote en el parque donde comimos pastel en tu cumpleaños"_ – Junpei…

- uff. Hace frío, debí haberme traído un suéter, en fin, no debo preocuparme de eso, hoy estoy aquí para decirle a Nishino todo lo que siento por ella.

- Junpei? Eres tu? – dijo Nishino, que venía con un suéter y una bufanda.

- Nishino, viniste, gracias – dije algo nervioso.

- y dime Junpei… que querías decirme? – dijo Nishino

- Bueno yo, Nishino… quiero decirte que la he pasado muy bien todo este tiempo contigo, en verdad me has hecho pasar los mejores días de mi vida y yo… yo…

- Tu? Que Junpei? – dijo Nishino mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- Yo… no quiero que te vayas Nishino!! – dije muy fuerte mientras la abrasé fuertemente.

- Jun… pei… - dijo Nishino sonrojada

- No quiero que te vayas a Paris Nishino, en verdad me sentiría muy mal contigo tan lejos, se que es muy egoísta Nishino, no valgo la pena como para que dejes tu sueño por mi pero… al menos quería decirte como me siento.

- Junpei… muchas gracias de verdad – dijo Nishino mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte – yo también me sentiré bastante mal lejos de ti, porque todos estos días también han sido los mejores de mi vida, nunca, pero nunca encontraré a una persona como tu, en verdad eres muy especial para mi, Junpei.

- Nishi… no, yo… yo… te quiero…

- Jun… pei… de… de verdad!? – dijo Nishino muy sorprendida

- De verdad Nishino, no puedo callarlo mas, fui un tonto, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti, quiero estar contigo Nishino, quiero probar la comida que haces, tus pasteles, quiero compartir muchos momentos contigo, en verdad te quiero Nishino…

- Jun… pei… yo… yo también te quiero!! Lamento haberte dejado, yo también quiero estar contigo, quiero que pruebes mi comida, y los pasteles que haga para ti, y quiero compartir tantos momentos contigo, en verdad te quiero Junpei…

- Nishino… soy tan feliz de que pienses eso – dije mientras miraba a los alrededores

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de que pienses así de mi Junpei, pero dime, que tanto volteas a ver.

- Es que estoy buscando unas barras de ejercicio… jejeje – dije sonriéndole

- Jun… pei… entonces tu… Junpei… - dijo Nishino soltando una lágrima de felicidad

- Nishino… tal y como te lo pedí hace tiempo… saldrías conmigo? Nishino Tsukasa-chan? – dije mientras limpiaba la lagrima de su rostro con mi mano poniéndola en su mejilla.

- Junpei… jeje, esta bien, si eres tu esta bien – dijo Nishino, cerrando sus ojos

- Nishino… - dije mientras me acercaba mas a sus labios.

El ambiente era perfecto, estábamos bajo la luz de una lámpara, en el parque, lentamente nos acercábamos el uno al otro y luego de todas las palabras que dijimos terminamos todo con un beso en los labios, a partir de ese día, siempre estaría junto a Nishino, nuevamente seríamos novios y lograríamos nuestros sueños juntos.

FIN


End file.
